Jealous
by CharliieB
Summary: Can't really say much, just that Johan and Judai like eachother and someone gets in the way


**YamiTeddy: **Heyy guys! ^^ I wrote this ages ago and I thought I'd put it on here, this is my first fic with Johan and Judai and yeah this is a spiritshipping fic ^^ Also I would like to thank Luna J. Pritchard if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have wrote this.

Also I don't own any of the characters or Yugioh Gx :( I hope you guys like it! Sorry if there is any mistakes grammer wise...  
-

Johan sat at the back of the classroom, watching Judai talking with one of their friends. There was a strange feeling coursing through Johan. It felt like envy, but what reason would Johan have for being envious, it was only his best friend laughing with someone who was not him. Judai turned to look at Johan and waved, Johan gave a small wave back, and Judai turned back to Fubuki to continue their conversation. Johan glared at Fubuki, for reasons unknown to him.

**With Judai**

"I think Johan likes you." Stated Fubuki.

"Well yeah, I know that otherwise we wouldn't be friends." Judai replied.

"No I don't mean like that I mean LIKE likes you ... as in love." Judai's cheeks tinted a 'slight' red colour.

"W-why would you t-think that?" Stuttered Judai sneaking a look at Johan who was looking right at him.

"He spends every waking moment with you, he growls when someone touches you friend or not, he blushes whenever you hug him or say his name, he calls you Ju-Chan!...Need I go on." Judai just looked at a smirking Fubuki.

Now Judai thought about it, what his estranged friend was saying, was the truth. Now that he thought back to all those times he had been with Johan, all the mentioned had happened.

"And I think you LIKE like him too, don't you?" Judai blushed even more and tried to come up with a reply he didn't just like Johan, he loved him.  
"Erm, well you see...er..."

"No need to say anything Judai the blush says all." Fubuki grinned "I think you and Johan would make a great couple, and I know he loves you."  
Little did Judai know there was truth in that statement.

"No you don't, you think that. There's no way Johan would love me...You don't think so...do you?"

Fubuki inwardly smirked. "Well Judai why don't you find out for yourself."

"How?" Questioned Judai. Fubuki just stared at him, appearing to be thinking. Wow.

"Well, you know that girl, erm...Rei, you know the one that is obsessed with you."  
Judai shuddered, how could he forget her. "Go on."

"Well, go to talk to her after class, see how Johan reacts." Judai thought about it, should he really go and start a conversation with a girl he finds utterly annoying, just to find out if Johan really does love him, is it worth it?...OF COURSE IT IS!

"I'LL DO IT!"

"That's great dude, but next time try not shout in my ear okay." Fubuki rubbed his ear.

Judai just laughed and walked up the steps towards his seat next to Johan and sat down.

"So..what were you and Fubuki talking about?" Johan inquired .

"Nothing." Judai replied. Johan just stared at Judai and gave a noise that neither said he believed or dis-believed him.

Class went by rather slowly for Judai, he was busy thinking about Johan  
_Johan wouldn't like me. I'm not good enough for him. I mean Johan's smart, funny, caring and not to mention HOT sighs, hot is an understatement he's ...is there a word for someone who is more then hot...sexy? No that doesn't even come close as to what Johan is, he's perfect. The hair, those gorgeous eyes, the smile, his toned body.  
_  
"Ju-Chan, are you alright?" Judai was brought out of his thoughts and was met with a confused and worried Johan.

"Yeah bro, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh no reason, it's just that you spaced out a little and you've gone bright red, nothing to do with me was it?" Grinned Johan. It was only a joke and deep down Judai knew that but that didn't stop him from reacting the way he did.

"No! I wasn't bro, I swear!" Johan just stared at Judai after his sudden out burst.

"Okay it was just a joke, no need to get all worked up."  
Johan heard Judai sigh. Class for Johan was also going slow._ Jeez does Crowler ever shut up. Johan watched the...er...male teacher's poor attempt to teach the class about alchemy, which Johan thought was a waste of time, and had nothing to do with duelling. His thought's quickly trailed to Judai.  
The way Judai reacted before to that joke was rather weird, I mean it was just a joke. Unless...no Judai wouldn't like me like that. I wish though, he's so cute, that mop of messy hair, his adorable chocolate eyes...the kissable mouth_. Johan continued to think about Judai.

Judai felt his phone vibrate. He took out his phone, there was no need to be discrete about it since he was at the back of the classroom and Crowler obviously was too distracted with telling the class why alchemy was such a lame subject.

**New message from Fubuki**. I wonder what he wants.

Don't forget about later okay xD

It was finally the end of class, Judai packed his stuff up and ran out the door before Johan could say anything. Johan looked at Fubuki who just shrugged. Fubuki and Judai had agreed by text to ask Rei to meet him and they would walk towards the Obelisk Blue dorm, and it would just so happen that Fubuki and Johan would be walking out at the same time.

"What's the slackers problem?" Johan knew who that was straight away.  
"I don't know Jun." And with that Johan headed towards his dorm with Fubuki and Ryo who had caught up with him.

**With Judai**

Judai spotted Rei outside the Slifer dorm.  
"Hey Rei!" She turned round and smiled.  
"Hey Judai-Kun!" Judai inwardly groaned. He hated being called that, Ju-Chan sounded better...or was that because that's what Johan calls him.  
"I was wondering whether you would like to go for a walk later, everyone else is busy and I have nothing to do."  
Rei's smile spread.  
"Of course, I would love to Judai." Sweet. Thought Judai.  
"Meet me here at 5 okay?" Judai walked towards his room.

Little did Judai know someone had been listening to what he was saying.

It's done. Should b outside the Obelisk dorm by 6. Txt u if otherwise...this better work Fubuki or ur dead

Judai sent the message to Fubuki.

**With Johan and Fubuki**

Fubuki looked at the clock in the common room and it read 5:55pm. I guess Judai will be on time since I've had no text.  
"Hey Johan how about going for a walk, it's boring in here."  
Johan thought about it. Well he is right it is boring...maybe I can get out of him what he and Judai were talking about.  
Johan smiled. "Yeah okay."  
Johan and Fubuki got up and walked towards the entrance. Great. Thought Fubuki. Everything is going according to plan.  
"By the way, you haven't told Judai I love him have you? Since I did ask you to keep your mouth shut about that." Johan said.

"Erm...nope"

Outside the Obelisk dorm.

"Why did we walk here Judai?" Asked Rei.  
"I don't know." Replied Judai.

"Judai?"

"Hmph" Judai wasn't at the least bit interested, it was harsh but his thought's were elsewhere.  
"Judai there's something I've been wanting to tell you...I really like you Judai...will you go out with me?" That caught Judai's attention. He inwardly groaned. This can't be happening.  
"I'm sorry Rei, but I don't like you in that way I..."  
Judai didn't get a chance to finish, Rei ran away, most likely crying her eyes out. Judai knew he should have felt guilty but all he could think about was that the plan was ruined.

"That wasn't very nice of you, was it Judai?"  
Judai turned around. He saw a tall guy with short dark brown hair and bright green eyes wearing an obelisk blue uniform.  
"Urgh not you, I told you to stay away Jake and so did Edo."  
Jake smirked. "And why would I want to do that?" Jake advanced on Judai, making him back off until he hit a wall.  
"No-where to run now Judai."

**Johan and Fubuki**

"Well I say blowing up the school would be fun." Argued Fubuki. Johan was about to laugh, but he saw a mop of brown hair that he instantly recognized. But someone else was there also.

"Johan?"

Johan didn't answer but ran towards the wall that surrounded the Obelisk dorm, and hid on the other side of it.  
"Go away Jake. I mean it back off!" He heard Judai say in a panicked voice.  
"No I don't think I will." Johan heard a voice he also recognized to be Jake's. He hated that guy so much, after he'd tried to come onto Judai last time – Edo being there to save him otherwise Johan would have. Johan stepped out to see Jake leaning towards a squirming Judai. Johan grabbed Jake's shoulders and ripped him off Judai causing him to fall to the ground.

"Johan!" Judai shouted, obviously glad that he had shown up in time. Jake stood up and walked towards Johan.  
"What do you think you're doing!" Jake shouted at Johan, still walking towards him. However Johan didn't move. Jake swung at Johan with his fist, Judai closed his eyes, he didn't want to watch Johan being hurt. But Johan had easily dodged and punched Jake in the stomach. Judai heard a groan that didn't sound like Johan. He opened his eyes to see Jake on the floor, with Johan standing over him.  
"Judai are you okay?" Judai turned round and seen Fubuki run towards him.  
"Yeah I'm fine, luckily Johan showed up in time."  
"What happened?"  
"I'll tell you later okay." Fubuki and Judai turned to look at Johan and Jake.

Jake had got up and tried to hit Johan again. Johan grabbed his collar and held him against the wall.  
"I swear Jake if you come near Judai again I'll rip your head off, you got that!"  
Johan let go of his grip and turned towards Judai to walk to him, Jake smirked and went to hit him. Judai was about to shout but Johan turned and punched him in the face.  
"Tut-tut sneaking up on someone like that." Judai had never seen this side to Johan...he had to admit, he didn't kind of like it. "I mean it Jake come near Judai and you'll wish you had legs to walk okay." Jake looked up at Johan, who had a look of hatred and seriousness on his face, Judai was shocked to see such an expression on Johan's face. Johan stepped towards Jake and looked like he was going to him. Jake scrambled to get up and ran away.

"What a jerk." Muttered Johan. He turned towards Judai who ran up and hugged him. The force sending both him and Johan crashing to the ground. However Judai didn't let go.  
"Thank you so much Johan." Fubuki looked at the two and decided to head back to the dorm with a smile crossing his face.  
"Fubuki the match maker strikes again".

Judai and Johan sat up, and Johan immediately pulled Judai into a hug.  
"I would do anything for you Judai." Judai looked up at him.  
"Really?" Johan looked at Judai with a confused expression.  
"Of course I would Judai I love you." Judai continued to look at Johan. Did he just hear right. Did Johan just say he loved him!  
"And I mean it Judai...I love you." Judai crashed his lips to Johan's tears streaming down his face.  
"I love you too Johan."  
-

**YamiTeddy: **Thanks for reading guys! ^^ I will be updating my other story (To Win A Heart) very soon, and I would like to thank the people who have taken the time to read my other fics, added them to their favourites and all the rest ^^ Again sorry if there were any mistakes! And sorry for the shortness :/


End file.
